


【贺红】七夕副团长吃到团长了吗？

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: 炖肉部分





	【贺红】七夕副团长吃到团长了吗？

“咦？贺天，你的小鸡鸡为什么比我小这么多？”十岁的莫关山在某次和竹马一起上厕所时无意间瞥到这不同寻常的一幕。  
“啊？”十岁的贺天不甚清楚，“小很多吗？”  
“是啊。”小莫关山转过身，小鸡鸡对准小贺天，“喏，你看我的。”  
“喂！”小贺天连忙往旁边躲，“你滋到我了！”

十五岁，相似的场景再度上演：“贺天，这几年，你把长鸡鸡的力气都攒个子上去了？”  
“医生，请问…病因是什么？”坐在主治医生对面，贺呈满脸凝重。  
“隐匿性阴茎。”主任严肃地推了推眼镜，“先天疾病，但与不良生活习惯也有关。比如母亲在孕期营养过剩生出的孩子过于肥胖，或者孩子成长过程中过胖，都有可能加重这个问题。”  
“我们家族之前没有出现过类似病例，而您说的生活习惯导致肥胖，很显然也不成立。”瞄了一眼诊室外的贺天，刻意压低声音的贺呈愈显忧心。  
“还有一个可能，”医生闻言顿了顿，“性别分化。”

“可我虽然分化晚，但好歹十七岁时检测出是Alpha啊…”十八岁的贺天喝醉了，趴在莫关山肩上委屈巴巴，“虽然还没经历首次发情，嗝…”  
“好了，别哭了，没事没事。”跟妈似的将这个187的巨婴费劲地搂在怀里，莫关山一手揉着贺天后脑勺一手有一搭没一搭地拍着他的背，“小就小点，咱又不是没有！”难得见到贺天这幅模样，饶是平时再嘴硬，莫关山也着实心疼得不行，“乖啊，不哭了，无论如何，你都还有我呢。”

 

回忆完毕的莫关山二话不说，手指勾住贺天的裤子，唰地扒至膝盖处。  
果不其然，双腿间的小鸡鸡已经肿到通红。  
仰头看见贺天痛苦难耐的表情，莫关山不做多想，跪在地上，扣住他的膝盖，径直凑近过去，对准微抖的可怜小家伙轻轻吹气，边吹还不忘出声安慰贺天：“好了好了，给你吹吹，痛痛飞走~”  
“呃啊…”Omega的趋近让贺天的下体疼痛更甚。他浑身烫得惊人，全身的血液在莫关山信息素的影响下迅速涌向肿胀到极限的下身，骨骼里好像有什么东西要穿透下体喷涌而出。  
一声忍耐不住的痛呼吓得莫关山乱了手脚，他紧张地抓住贺天的手，同时不忘摸索口袋里的手机：“不行，我得打给呈哥，要送你去医…卧槽！”  
一阵天旋地转，等莫关山搞明白发生了什么，他已经被贺天拦腰扛着摔上了自己上铺。  
“贺、贺天？”不可置信地瞪着随之爬上床来的发小，莫关山心里全然没有一丝惧意，反倒全是诧异与惊讶，“你…这么大劲？不疼了？”  
贺天不答话，只是缓缓爬跪到莫关山身上，腿间的裤子早就不见踪影。  
“你那…还疼吗？”丝毫没有注意贺天通红的眼睛，莫关山将视线落在贺天胯下尚在晃荡的某处，“诶？是我的错觉？怎么感觉好像比刚才显眼不少…”  
打断他的是落在唇上疯狂的啃咬，贺天将莫关山的双手牢牢压制头顶，近一米九的身体趴在他身上，膝盖紧紧抵住床面将莫关山的身体禁锢在两腿之间，脚尖蹬牢床尾，不给他一毫挣扎的机会。  
“唔…贺天…你干什…啊！”一句质问没能说完，颈侧被Alpha咬破的腺体便使莫关山彻底瘫软在凌乱不堪的床上，“贺…贺天…”  
“莫仔…”沉默许久的野兽终于发出嘶哑的低鸣，“你是我的了…”  
铺天盖地的龙舌兰信息素充斥了莫关山每一个毛孔，止住他的呼吸，冻住他的思维。直到这要命的侵入感略微淡去，莫关山才后知后觉地意识到贺天身上到底发生了什么。  
发情期。  
PS：性别发育异常的Alpha的首次发情。  
艹。  
被Alpha大到难以忍受的阴茎捅入后穴并一路横冲直撞撞破生殖腔口的Omega在晕过去前不甘地腹诽——明明之前一直都是我更大！

贺天再次醒来的时候，窗外天已经大亮了。脑子有点晕，不过身体却格外舒爽。他餍足地伸展四肢准备来个懒腰，却猛然发觉身下被拉扯的某处，以及——  
莫仔为什么会躺在我怀里？！  
被这一认知惊得不敢动，贺天僵着身子，谨慎地移动目光，往身下的异常处偷瞟。  
那个插在莫仔屁股里的大家伙是谁的？  
嘴唇抿到灰白，贺天一点点挪动腰臀，尽量放轻动作，试图将自己的小——哦不，应该改口叫大兄弟，从莫关山身体里缓缓退了出来。  
铃口脱离红肿的穴口时发出一声不大不小的清脆啵响，脸皮堪比城墙的贺天难得老脸一红，紧张兮兮地观察并未醒来的莫关山，随即又把注意力放在了两人交媾一整晚的地方。

虽然不知道为什么，但小兄弟一夜之间长大到发育过盛的地步，贺天还是非常开心的。他很快就把注意力从此事缘由转移到了莫关山身上，莫关山原本就白，这让此时印刻在他身上密密麻麻的吻痕咬痕掐痕巴掌印无比醒目。目睹这些的贺天登时有些懊恼，他是喜欢小莫仔没错，一喜欢就是二十年；他也清楚莫关山同样喜欢他，但到何地步，及他情深与否，便不敢确定。更何况，被自己捧在手心里护着的Omega却被自己蹂躏成这副模样，冷静下来的贺天恨不得抽手给自己两巴掌。他轻轻挪动被莫关山抱在怀里的手臂，想要下床冲个冷水澡清醒清醒，顺便好好想想怎么给莫关山赔罪。  
“唔…”手臂蹭过莫关山腹部，贺天怀里的人皱着眉轻哼出声。贺天闻声停下动作，生怕吵醒莫关山，紧贴其小腹的手掌却感受到不同寻常的弧度。  
虽说没有自己砖头块似的八块腹肌，但莫关山浅浅的六块腹肌还是杠杠的。少年平日里精瘦平坦的小腹此刻却隆起不甚明显的弧度，昨天还趁着人冲凉的空档瞅见莫关山腹肌的贺天十分确定这绝不可能是一夜之间长起的小肚腩，那么只剩下一种解释。

“嗯…”许是因为腹部亦或身体的不适，莫关山微微眯开眼，花了好长一会儿才勉强找回视线焦点，“我…我是在…贺天…？”  
嘶哑到只能发出气音的莫关山让贺天一个没忍住把人翻转过来倾身抱了上去：“对不起，莫仔！我喜欢你！我会对你负责的！”  
“啊…狗鸡…放手…”想要痛呼却出不了声的莫关山只能喘着粗气推搡禁锢在腰上的两只铁手，“我肚子…好难受…”  
“抱歉！”紧张地放开莫关山，贺天连忙低头替他揉摸软乎乎的小腹，“弄痛你了吗？”  
“别、别揉了！”大手覆上来的一刻莫关山几乎被逼出眼泪，被精液撑得满满的生殖腔不堪重负，却尽职尽责地守住贺天播下的每一粒种子，“停下…别…”  
被莫关山吓得再也不敢乱动，贺天只得僵成一根棍子，直到他低低地呢喃。  
“你说什么？”贺天将耳朵凑近莫关山唇边。  
“我…我想上厕所…”把头埋在贺天胸口的莫关山耳根烧得通红。  
“嗯。”贺天一时竟没反应过来。  
“可我…动不了…”  
恍然大悟，贺天二话不说跳下床，踩着椅子把莫关山横抱下来。  
脚刚落地，寝室大门就发出令人汗毛倒竖的开锁声。  
“毛毛！贺日天！我们回来…嗯？展希希你捂我眼睛干嘛？”  
“卧槽贺天你就是个变态禽兽！”


End file.
